Radon is a radioactive gas that negatively affects indoor air quality. Extended, low-level exposure to this carcinogen has been associated with thousands of lung-cancer deaths per year.
Testing for radon requires that a radon detector be placed in a residence, or other target environment, for at least a couple of days. If high levels of radon are detected (4 picoCurie per liter of air (pCi/L) according to current EPA guidelines) certain remediation procedures should be employed. However, remediation is often expensive and time-consuming.
Due to the harmful effects of high radon levels and the difficulty of remediation, buyers are often asking for radon testing to be done prior to purchasing a home. Buyers frequently want the tests to be performed by someone not involved with the sale and therefore look to qualified testers. However, given the length of the test, even qualified, third-party testers cannot be assured of accurate data as the premises and detection equipment are typically not under their control for the entire duration of the test.